


Purple Neon Light

by lucinthesky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble???, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinthesky/pseuds/lucinthesky
Summary: hello guys!!!!!!this is my first time ever writing fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks please don't hate me haha. i was listening tothis songwhile writing this and maybe it could be a soundtrack (???) that's it! (∩^o^)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ





	Purple Neon Light

It was a warm night and Taeyong was laying in his bed reading some book that Doyoung had recommended him days ago. He wasn't really paying attention to it since his mind was wandering somewhere else. Taeyong was waiting for someone who was suppose to be in his room an hour ago and he was starting to get worried and a little impatiant. He sighed, closing his book. Then, he turned off all the lights, except for the neon purple one. Taeyong really liked the neon purple light in his room, it made him feel calm, safe and at peace. 

"What is taking him so long?" Taeyong murmured to himself. They had started this thing some months ago, when they became roommates. It was a warm night like this one when both of them couldn't sleep and Taeyong kept staring at a shirtless Moon Taeil laying on his own bed only in boxers and making a big effort to look good like this, in Taeyong's opinion. He was just so hot and bothered by the view of his hyung that he couldn't help but let it out a small and almost inaudible _"Fuck"_ but Taeil heard it and that was enough to gain his attention. Suddenly, they were looking at each other and Taeyong felt like all the air was stolen from his lungs. Well, it wasn't news that he was attracted to Taeil, he knew that for a long time now but he never thought about actually telling his hyung about his feelings because that would involve many things. Things that Taeyong didn't even had the time to think about. But now, Taeil was looking at him. And Taeyong was sure that the older knew exactly what that little word had meant. 

A soft knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts. As he entered the room, Taeyong immediately looked at him. Taeil was wearing pajama shorts and a t-shirt, that he figure it was white but he couldn't see properly because of the lighting. His hair was very long and soft. When he closed the door he finally looked back at Taeyong who was still on the same place on his bed. 

"I prefer the times when I barely make it through the door and you are already kissing me" Taeil says, with a soft voice, smiling at him and approaching the bed.

"Well, I prefer the times when you are here on time" Taeyong mumbles.

Taeil gets closer and lay on his side of the bed, putting the book on the little nightstand while looking at a very pouty Taeyong. 

"Hey... I'm very sorry, baby. I had some things to do and then my sister called me. I lost track of time" Taeil says, caressing Taeyong's face with one hand and supporting his head with the other.

"It's okay..." Taeyong says, trying to look more upset than he actually was. 

"Don't be like that. I'm here now" Taeil says while moving to lay on top of Taeyong. Taeyong widens his eyes and finally looks up at Taeil who is looking at him with a fond look in his eyes. Taeil smiled and leaned in to peck the younger's lips, moving a little so he could also plant a kiss on Taeyong's jaw line. He paused then. 

"Smells good" Taeil says

"New fragrance" Taeyong says, moving his head to give Taeil more access 

"Is this how you gonna smell right now?" Taeil asks, nosing at Taeyong's neck who mumbles something that is not even a word, since he isn't able to do much when he feels Taeil's breath anywhere near his neck.

"Mmm" Taeil breathes hotly in the other's ear "Can't wait to smell this scent on me" 

That made Taeyong laugh but also choke on his breath. "Someone is eager today" Taeyong says, now running his fingers though Taeil's hair, making Taeil face him again.

"I was talking about actually steal your perfume bottle" Taeil says, and captures Taeyong's lips for a real kiss this time. 

Taeyong feels dizzy at the moment their lips meet. A second is all it takes and Taeil is licking his lower lip and pushing his tongue inside the other's mouth. He breaks apart and looks at Taeil. "You looked so beautiful today"

"Did I?" Taeil asks, breathless and Taeyong can feel the hard exhale of the older's breath on his face. 

"Yes..." he pecks Taeil's lips. "I spent the day thinking about kissing you and having you all for me... just like this"

And then there's this moment. When both of them pause their sudden make out session just to look at each other's eyes. These moments have been occurring very often now. They never really talk about what they are thinking during these short periods but somehow they seem to understand each other. Taeyong never dares to ask anything and neither does Taeil. 

"You know, I- I miss you" Taeil suddenly blurts out, caressing Taeyong's face. "During the day... I miss you even if you're right there". For someone who doesn't really talk about feelings, that's a lot coming from Taeil and Taeyong doesn't really know what to say when he's feeling a lot of things all at once. But he's greatful for that. "Come here" he says softly as his fingers find the back Taeil's neck. And then their lips are brushing together while Taeyong shivers.

Suddenly they change position and Taeyong is now on top of the older. They kiss again and Taeil's hands rests in the small of Taeyong's back, the touch burning through the thin t-shirt. As they press and move their lips together, Taeyong feels Taeil sighing into the kiss. 

They eventually pause again. And look at each other again. They laugh, as if the other doesn't know something that the other knows. Things are like this with them and as Taeyong looks at Taeil's smiling face in the neon purple light in his room he feels like he doesn't need anything else right now. 

The next kiss is a smile into Taeil's lips. And Taeyong feels at ease. Somehow, having these little moments with his favorite boy in his arms, is all he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!!!!!  
> this is my first time ever writing fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks please don't hate me haha. i was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v00RQms9QiM) while writing this and maybe it could be a soundtrack (???) that's it! (∩^o^)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ


End file.
